This application describes the statistical support core for the Program Project Grant entitled "Role of SWL in Renal Injury and Stone Comminution". Core B will provide data management services for all four basic science projects. Under the supervision of the principal investigator (Dr. Fineberg), the programmer will develop data entry programs and maintain the databases for the minipig studies and provide data entry programs and data base support for the other projects as needed. The data entry clerk will enter data from the minipig studies and from the other three projects as requested. Dr. Fineberg will analyze data from the minipig project and assist in preparing manuscripts for publication. Dr. Fineberg will provide advice and perform analyses as needed for the other projects. Core B will assist Core A in the preparation of a quarterly Newsletter as a means of communicating new observations between the personnel of the four projects.